<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>K is for Karma; Yudhishthira &amp; Duryodhana by MayavanavihariniHarini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367258">K is for Karma; Yudhishthira &amp; Duryodhana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini'>MayavanavihariniHarini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hindu Religions &amp; Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma works in complex ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>K is for Karma; Yudhishthira &amp; Duryodhana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts">arpita</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="body-text">
    <p>“Welcome to Swargaloka, bro. Nice to see you here,” called a vaguely familiar voice.</p>
    <p>Yudhishthira glanced in the direction of the voice. He was appalled at what he saw.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Duryodhana!</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>That too sitting on a gorgeous throne, enjoying every kind of heavenly comfort!</em>
    </p>
    <p>“What is this wretch doing here, my Lords?” Yudhishthira glared at the gods.</p>
    <p>“Duryodhana and the other Kauravas died as warriors are supposed to, on the battlefield. This earned them so much Punya that all their sins were washed away.”</p>
    <p>“Where are my brothers? Where is Draupadi?” Yudhishthira snapped, clearly dissatisfied with the explanation.</p>
    <p>The scene before him instantly changed to the most dreadful place he had ever witnessed.</p>
    <p>He felt too nauseated to witness its gory details, and was tempted to leave it instantly.</p>
    <p>Suddenly he heard the voices of the people he had loved the most.</p>
    <p>“Stay, stay! Your presence soothes our pain. Please don’t leave.”</p>
    <p>Yudhishthira could take it no more.</p>
    <p>“I have no desire for the comforts of Swarga while my beloved ones suffer like this. I’ll stay here. And there, you may leave,” he announced, turning towards the divine charioteer.</p>
    <p>All of a sudden, there was light all around, and all the gods, including Dharmaraja Himself, were smiling at him.</p>
    <p>“Arise, bold one! This was but an illusion. You too had to witness Naraka for the sole lie you spoke in your lifetime. Now that your karma is balanced, you will join your brothers and wife in heaven!”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@arpita: I had initially written this in response to the prompt given jointly by you and my Tumblr friend @superblylovingcoffee (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Alphabet Fic Challenge, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>